


Caught Out

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Chases, Denial, Erections, Fights, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Shizuo gets a boner while fighting Izaya. As if this isn't enough, Izaya also finds out he's a virgin, and won’t let it go.





	Caught Out

Shizuo pounds after Izaya, dances from buildings to roofs to bridges like the fucking evil little sprite he is.  He lands now and backs away from Shizuo, the wind rippling through his hair and clothes. His coat flaps back and his shirt lifts with the force of it, exposing his midriff. 

Shizuo keeps coming forward as he stares, working off adrenalin, so much so that he doesn't notice his problem until it's too late. 

Izaya sees the change in his face before Shizuo can turn away, and his eyes drop to Shizuo’s dented pants. And he starts to laugh.

Shizuo turns away, mortified, and hurtles back the way he came. 

He hasn’t got very far when Izaya falls in front of him from somewhere, landing inches away. He kisses Shizuo before he can speak, slamming him back into the nearest hard surface.

Shizuo wants to push him off. He  _ wants _ to. Except it’s been so long since this has happened to him, everyone so scared of him and him of them, of hurting them, that he can’t help but pull Izaya closer. That taut midriff he’d been staring at moments before is now pressed against his own. Izaya seems to understand and pulls Shizuo’s hand under his shirt, where the skin is warm and tight against Shizuo’s hand.

They keep kissing, the wind ripping through their hair and clothes, until Izaya’s palm moves over Shizuo’s crotch, gently fondling his erection, and Shizuo pushes Izaya off clumsily.

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean, you can’t?” The informant growls. He is clearly not used to getting no’s. “It sure as hell doesn’t feel like you can’t.”

Shizuo blushes over his erection, that juts out obscenely.

“It was an accident,” he says. “Please just let it go.”

“Why? You’re not married, last time I checked.”

“Izaya- “

Shizuo shakes his head.

“Come on, Shizu-chan, you clearly want to. What’s wrong with you?”

He does want to, that much he has admitted to himself. It is another problem that is making him push Izaya away, one he desperately doesn’t want the other to find out about.

“Why are you so freaked out? Are you a virgin or something?”

Shizuo can’t stop the colour that floods his face, and the next minute the informant is laughing all over again.

He runs, and this time Izaya doesn’t stop him.

-

The informant doesn’t give up at that. Shizuo is stupid for thinking otherwise. He jumps on Shizuo whenever he finds him alone, sends him dirty texts, half mocking, half genuinely lustful. Shizuo finds himself sticking to crowds on his way home to avoid being accosted. How is this his life?

Except...he kind of got a kick out of it. The  _ idea _ of it. He would go home and jerk off furiously, where he didn’t have to worry about breaking anyone’s bones, even if it was just Izaya’s scrawny neck. 

_ “You’ll fuck me before the year’s out,”   _ Izaya had promised him the last time he saw him, and fuck, why did it have to be so hot?

So Izaya keeps making advances, and Shizuo keeps pushing him off, albeit more half-heartedly than before.

“What’s wrong with you?” Izaya hisses again. “This is what you want.”

“It isn’t,” Shizuo snarls back. “You’re only doing this because no-one else would ever sleep with you.”

He fists Shizuo’s hair, unhurt.

“I think you have a similar problem.”

He kisses Shizuo again.It’s getting harder and harder to push him off.

“I’ll hurt you,” Shizuo whispers.

“Is that a challenge?”

“ _ No _ . I- “

“I won’t let you hurt me, Shizuo,” he growls. “And I’m getting pretty tired of that excuse.”

He puts Shizuo’s hand back between his legs and holds it there. 

“It’s OK.”

Shizuo closes his eyes for a moment and allows himself to enjoy it. Just a moment. It doesn't mean he's giving in.

-

Izaya snuggles into Shizuo's chest like he is a big fluffy pillow he has all to himself. And it's nice, Shizuo has to admit. The snuggling is as nice as the sex had been. Izaya hadn't been hurt. Well, no more than he'd wanted to be. Shizuo is no longer a virgin, and more human than ever. He's almost happy.

"So who'd you lose your virginity to?" he asks Izaya.

"Huh?" 

He feels the informant stiffen.

"Come on, you've given me such a hard time over it, you should have to spill. Who was it?"

"Um..." He shuffles backwards and licks his lips nervously, not dissimarly to the way he had after one of Shizuo's orgasms. "I never actually said I wasn't a virgin, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stares at him, unable to believe what he's hearing.

"I...you..."

"Don't be mad," Izaya says, offering him a supplicating little smirk. “One of us had to pretend they knew what they were doing, or we’d never get anywhere.”

"But you were mocking me for it!"

"I was just trying to lighten the mood!" He moves back into the space between Shizuo's legs and strokes his cheek. "Anyway, look how good it was! Imagine how’ll good we’ll be once we’ve had a bit more practice."

Shizuo can't argue with this.

Izaya sees, and snuggles back down.

"You are awful," Shizuo tells him. "You are the worst person I've ever met. I could kill you."

And now he can't, now he'll never be able to kill Izaya, and Izaya knows it. Maybe that had been the plan all along.


End file.
